Episode 1454: Where Have You Gone, Mr. Robinson?
Date November 9, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Meg Rowley banter about Ben’s return from vacation and Meg and Sam’s episodes in his absence, former Angels minor leaguer Mike Fish (not to be confused with Mike Trout), and a roundup of recent news, including Stephen Strasburg opting out, J.D. Martinez not opting out, Mookie Betts trade rumors, robot umps coming to the minor leagues, new old Hall of Fame candidates, and comments by Braves GM Alex Anthopoulos that kicked off a collusion conversation. Then (39:11) they talk to 98-year-old Eddie Robinson, the second-oldest living former major leaguer, about finding time to play baseball during the Great Depression and his 65-year career in pro ball, including making the majors in 1942, serving in the Navy during World War II, winning the 1948 World Series in Cleveland, playing against Jackie Robinson, with Satchel Paige, and on the great Yankees teams of the mid-1950s, his friendships with Ted Williams, Yogi Berra, and other greats, lending Babe Ruth a bat, getting involved with the early Players Association, working for larger-than-life owners, and hiring the first sabermetrician. Topics * Interview with Eddie Robinson * Eddie's upbringing during the Great Depression * Eddie's military service and return to baseball * Playing with Jackie Robinson * 1948 World Series with Cleveland * Playing with Satchel Paige * Eddie's time on the mid 1950s Yankees * Post-playing career in front offices * Eddie's most enjoyable and rewarding roles * Hiring of Craig Wright * Early involvement with MLBPA * Playing with Ted Williams, Joe DiMaggio, and Yogi Berra * Babe Ruth bat story * Eddie's thoughts on the direction of baseball Intro Maurice Williams & The Zodiacs, "Return" Interstitial Small Faces, "Eddie’s Dreaming" Outro The Crystals, "I Love You Eddie" Banter * Ben is back from vacation and enjoyed getting to listen to Episode 1452 and Episode 1453 without knowing what Sam and Meg's plans were. * Ben and Sam discuss the career of Mike Fish, an "off brand Mike Trout". Born in 1991, Fish was drafted by the Angels and was a center fielder. He made it as high as AA. * Review of recent player opt outs and extensions * Mookie Betts trade speculation * Automated strike zone coming to the minor leagues * Modern Baseball Era Hall of Fame ballot * Alex Anthopoulos' comments and reaction over collusion * Relationship between MLB and MLBPA Notes * Eddie Robinson played for seven teams and worked for an additional 9. He is the only player still living from the 1948 World Series Champion Cleveland Indians. * Eddie signed originally for a $300 bonus and a $150/month contract. He did not play as well as expected his first season and the following year was offered just a $100/month contract. * Eddie turned down college scholarship offers to sign a baseball contract. * Eddie's debut came in 1942 with the Indians, he then missed the next three seasons due to service in the Navy. * Eddie said that his most enjoyable role in baseball (besides being a player) was his role as a farm director. He particularly liked getting to see players make the majors. He noted that when he was a GM and in other higher up roles he missed the closeness he previously had with players and staff. * The bat Babe Ruth is leaning on in the famous 1948 photo was given to Ruth by Eddie. Ruth signed and returned it to Eddie, who held on to it for some time. He later sold it to a collector of Ruth memorabilia for $10,000. * When Eddie finds out what Ben does he says, "Oh God are you a Sabermetrics guy?". Eddie thinks that the shift is unfair and that the game is significantly different from when he played. * In 1982 while GM of the Texas Rangers Eddie hired Craig Wright. Wright was the first member of a front office with the title 'Sabermetrician'. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1454: Where Have You Gone, Mr. Robinson? * Mike Fish's Baseball Reference page * College player page for Mike Fish * MLB Isn't Ready to Deploy Robot Umpires by Robert Arthur * Eddie Robinson's SABR player bio * Eddie and Bette Robinson at the 2016 World Series * Eddie and Bette Robinson at the 1955 World Series * 2016 Interview with Eddie Robinson by Christian Red * Eddie in 1947 * Babe Ruth leaning bat photo * Babe Ruth photo with Eddie in the background * 1948 Cleveland Indians infield photo * Eddie celebrating the World Series win * Eddie with Ken Keltner and Gordon * Eddie with Minnie Minoso * Eddie at the 1953 All-Star Game * Eddie in 2019 * [https://www.amazon.com/Lucky-Me-Sixty-Five-Years-Baseball/dp/0803274114/ Eddie's autobiography Lucky Me: My Sixty-Five Years in Baseball] Category:Episodes Category:Guest Episodes